O amor está na sua porta
by MademoiselleMary
Summary: Serena e Darien já eram comprometidos,só que o seu amor não era correspondido,ela amava outro.Será que Darien aceitará isso?


**O amor está na sua porta**

**By Mafê Ly**

Seya amava Serena e Serena amava Seya.Ele admitiu para ele e para quem quisesse ouvir que amava ela,já Serena não fazia o mesmo.Ele era solteiro e ela noiva,mas não amava seu noivo como antes,ela ama o Seya.

Foi até o apartamento de Darien,falar sobre isso,mas parecia que ele não queria ouvi-la.Ela entrou e viu ele com o celular,mexendo no notebook(laptop se preferir) e agota teria que falar com Serena.

"É...Acho que vai ser um pouco difícil ele me ouvir"-ela respira fundo-Darien,eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

-Agora não,eu estou muito ocupado,espera um pouco.

-Mas é importante!-ela implora manhosa

-Eu já estou indo-desliga o celular e o notebook-Serena eu tenho que ir trabalhar e estou atrasado,depois a gente se fala,tá?-dá um beijo na bochecha dela e sai-Tchau!

Ele a empurra para fora do apartamento.Ela volta para casa dela,um pouco desapontada,ma tudo muda quando ela encontra Seya.

-Bombom!Tudo bem?-pergunta super alegre dando um beijo de leve na bochecha dela,ela cora um pouco.

-Oi,Seya!"Ele é tão lindo!Pra de pensar nisso Serena!"-ela balança a cabeça para tirar o pensamento-Tá tudo bem com você?

-Agora que eu encontrei um anjo que caiu do céu,ta melhor.-ele e aproxima um pouco mais dela

Ela fica mais vermelha que antes e abaixa a cabeça,enquanto ele sorri.

-Bom...é melhor eu ir.Tenho que-que estudar.A gente se vê.

-Ta bom até uma hora dessas."Sempre fugindo...Um dia você não vai ter como escapar de mim Bombom

Serena passa o dia tentando falar com Darien,mas foi em vão.Então no finalzinho da tarde subiu para o seu quarto,deitou na cama e afundou a cara no travesseiro .Lua estava olhando-a.

-Lua,o que eu faço?Eu tenho que falar com o Darien,mas ele não me escuta.Eu tenho que falar que gosto do Seya,espero que ele entenda.Mas se ele ficar irritado?Ah!Isso me dá dor de cabeça!Já sei,vo assisti um filme!

Agora já era noite.Ela estava sozinha em casa.Os pais dela foram comemorar o aniversário de casamento e o irmão foi dormir na casa de um amigo.Ela colou o filme,a temática era "romance".Ela já estava com uma camisola 5 dedos a cima do joelho de alcinha,rosa e com detalhes brancos.

Não se passaram 30 min. de filme,a campainha toca.Ela deixou o filme rolar e foi atender a porta,que ficava perto da sala.

-Bombom,eu te amo!

Ele entra na casa dela e a beija apaixonadamente.Serena demora um pouco para perceber o que estava acontecendo,mas quando percebe,admiti seus sentimentos e corresponde da mesma forma.

Eles vão se beijando até o sofá,onde caem e ficam assistindo o filme.Seya estava atrás dela e apoiava sua cabeça na mão.Serena encostava a cabeça no braço direito.Os dedos deles estavam entrelaçados(os dedos da mão direita)

Depois de 40 min. aproveitando a presença um do outro,Seya começa a beijar-lhe o pescoço,subindo para a bochecha depois para a boca.Ela começa a ri,desesperadamente(comentário da autora: só a Serena pra ri desesperadamente por causa dos beijos...)

-Seya,hahaha,você é louco!Hahahahaha-ela diz não conseguindo se controlar

-Só se for louco por você,Bombom!-e retorna a beijá-la

Eles continuaram com essa "brincadeira".Mas Serena esqueceu de trancar a porta.A campainha tocou 3 vezes mas eles não ouviram por causa dos risos histéricos de Serena.A pessoa tentou abrir a porta,e conseguiu então entrou na casa e seguiu as vozes que a levaram até o sofá.Ele estava em pé,atrás do sofá e boquiaberto.

-Eu deveria estar louco por pensar que você era leal,SERENA TSUKINO!-disse trovejando

-Eles ouvem a voz e param de se aquela voz e muito bem.

-Darien!Nós...quer dizer...ele...quer dizer...eu posso explicar!

-É bom mesmo você se explicar e que seja muito boa sua explicação!-disse ainda muito irritado

-Eu tentei falar com você,tentei mesmo,mas...você me ignorava.Todos os dias eu te procurava,eu tentava falar com você,mas não conseguia.Eu...eu ia te falar que eu não-não te a-amo ma-mais e-e que eu-eu ama-va o-o Seya.Mas hoje ele veio aqui e...bem...-disse,com lágrimas começando a nascer de seu olho

-Nós estávamos no amando até você chegar!Dá pra sair,por favor?!-exclama Seya,mas Darien fingiu não ouvir o comentário

-Eu não tolero esta DESLEALDADE COMIGO,Serena!

-Me-me desculpe,Darien...Eu-eu me senti atraída pelo Seya...Me desculpe!-agora lacrimejava muito

Darien levantou a mão para bater nela.Serena fechou os olhos,estava com muito medo.Quando ele sua mão estava perto do rosto dela,Seya o segura pelo braço impedindo de fazer o ato.Darien olha para Seya muito irritado e nervoso

-Bater em mulher-ele acena negativamente coma cabeça-Isso é covardia

Isso fez Darien ficar mais irritado,e a começar a ficar vermelho.Mas Seya ignorou totalmente o estado dele e continuo falando

-Agora,eu agradeceria se você visse pelo ponto de vista da Serena e entendesse que ELA NÃO TE AMA MAIS!

-Tu do bem-disse bufanfo-Eu vou embora,mas lembre-se Srena:você cometeu o maior erro da sua vida-ele vira as costas e vai embora

Ela começou a chorar,estava se contendo e tremia um pouco.

"O maior erro que eu cometi foi te amar"

Seya vira para Serena e a abraça.A cabeça dela se aconchega no peito dele.Agora,não segurava mais suas lágrimas,elas escorriam por seu rosto,molhando um pouco a camiseta de Seya.

-É melhor você dormir.Deve estar muito cansada.

-Não vou conseguir dormir direito depois do que aconteceu.

-Tudo bem,então eu vou ficara aqui a noite toda,ta?

Ela acena que sim com a cabeça e eles sobem,ela deita na cama e ele fica ao lado dela,até ela fechar os olhos.Só de saber que Seya estava ao seu lado e Darien muito longe dela,já ficava tranqüila.Agora eles podiam ficar juntos e ninguém os impediriam.

-

-

-

-

**Fim**

Oi!!

Ei cheguei a uma conclusão:acho que eu gosto de fazer os personagens calmos ficarem alterados...Uma prova disso é a minha fic de Kaleido Star "o seqüestro".Em fim,espero que tenham gostado.

Bjus!


End file.
